Forever With You
by Mochi Dragon
Summary: Ranma-onna's thoughts to a certain someone. She thinks about things she wishes she could tell him. [Updated Chapter 1 up]
1. Prolouge

Forever With You  
  
By Mochi Dragon  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction?  
  
This story has some references on Ranma ½'s Season 3 Episode 19. This is a one-shot fic and this is Ranma-onna's thoughts. She is thinking about things she wishes she could tell her other self Ranma. If you're wondering who Ranma-onna is, onna means girl, so it's the male Ranma's other self. Yes, I am a fan of the Ranma/Ranma-onna pairing. There aren't enough of those sort of fics out there.  
  
Warning: Contains spoilers on the "Hard Battle" series.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma-sama…  
  
My dearest Ranma-sama…  
  
Why is it that I cannot be with you? Why is it that I cannot hold you close? Why is it that I am only a faint existence in your body? Although we are one, we are very much apart. I can only watch you from a distance and sigh and long to touch you. To hold you. To kiss your smooth lips. To tell you how I feel. Yet, I can only watch you. Watch you slowly fall in love with Akane…  
  
Why is life so cruel? Even if you are only a mere spirit existing in your other self's body, existing is torture, horrible cruel pain, if you cannot be together with the one you love. Especially when that person shares a body and soul with you, yet does not know you exist… or that you care about him. Especially when that person loves someone else.  
  
The time I was released from you when Happosai used the Personality Splitting Incense was not the true me. You see, although the Personality Splitting Incense was able to separate me from you, its drawback was that your good and evil personalities would also separate. And I unfortunately, was possessed by your evil personality. Although I was happy to finally be able to talk to you and touch you, I was sad because I could not control the evil personality that was possessing me.  
  
It hurt. It really hurt. When I sucked your aura out of you, I knew I was hurting you. It hurt me, but I could not control the evil spirit within me. I was practically attacking anyone who was nearby. This evil spirit within me was slowly taking away my sanity. I was relieved when Akane managed to get that strange slip of paper on my forehead and at the same time sad because I could hold you no more.  
  
Ranma-sama, I know ever since that day, you and everyone else despised me and perhaps always will, even though it wasn't my fault.  
  
Ranma-sama, I hope someday we can sit in the tree under the moon again. Only this time, it will be the real me. And you will learn that it wasn't me who tried to make a slave out of you and hurt your friends. You will learn it was merely your evil personality controlling me.  
  
Ranma-sama, I… I love you and always will.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you think? I know it's short, but this is my first fic after all. Actually this is my second fic, this is just the first one I posted.  
  
I'm thinking about writing a chapter series based on this fic. It'll have a story in it of course. And it'll have my favorite pairing in it (I'm sure you already know what it is) and how they get together though much difficulty and misunderstandings and well, all that other stuff. If you liked this one-shot and want me to start writing a series based on this fic, tell me.  
  
Review please! Flames are okay if you really need to send me one. But I prefer constructive criticism. 


	2. Chapter 1

I'm back! Wow I never expected such positive reviews. I thought I would have gotten reviews telling me to give up because I suck at writing or flames. (I really wasn't confident about this fic.) Well, after reading all these great reviews, I decided to make this a multi-chapter fic instead of a one-shot, which will be kind of hard (I need to think on how to get this fic running smoothly), so please be patient with me and feel free to give me suggestions on how to make my fic better.

I really want to individually answer all the reviews, but lately F a n f i c t i o n . n e t has been mercilessly deleting fics that they believe are in script format. I don't want to be one of their victims.

Thanks to: lucks, Sleepingbear, Bahamutzero94, yami-lor-kris, CFFJ, bobthebuilder, and Anime2000.

Thank you all for reviewing! I'm so happy!

On with the fic!

Forever With You: Chapter 1

By Mochi Dragon

------------------------------------------------------------

**The Tendo Household:**

It was a day after the incident with the Personality Splitting Incense, by this time everyone in the Tendo household had calmed down and forgotten about the incident already. After all, things out of the ordinary happened every day so everyone got used to it. There was however, one person who couldn't seem to get over the past day's events. Namely Ranma.

_It's been a day already. Why can't I stop thinking about her? Damn that old fart, why did he have to use that damn incense to split my other self?_

_She was so cute... NO! She tried to make me her slave and she tried to hurt Akane, I can't think this way about her! Although it was Akane who started the fight._

_Besides, she doesn't exist. She's me for god's sake! It's good riddance she was destroyed and returned to my body. But I can't help but wish I could see her again._

Ranma sighed and rubbed his temples furiously. He really needed to get some fresh air.

_Ahh, this is much better. Fresh air, green grass, pretty flowers, bright sun, blue sky... Blue sky... Blue sky... Damnit!_

Apparently the _blue_ sky was reminding him of _her_ eyes.

**Somewhere in the other part of the house:**

Happosai huffed angrily. _I was so close to making Ranma's girl self my girl toy! What could possibly have gone wrong? Why didn't she listen to me when I told her to put on that bra? I don't understand!_

__

**The Cat Café:**

Cologne busied herself cooking ramen while her great-granddaughter Shampoo cleaned and set the tables for the customers.

All of a sudden, Cologne felt a strange sensation similar to the one she felt when the Personality Splitting Incense was used. Cologne shook her head in confusion. The last time she had this feeling she was sure she had sensed evil, but this time she could not tell whether she sensed good or evil. _What could this mean?_ Cologne thought with a worried expression.

------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, um, yeah. This chapter was _very_ short, but keep in mind that most of you wanted me to just continue with this one-shot. This reason why this fic was originally a one-shot was because I didn't know where to go from here. But I will try my best to make this a multi-chapter fic. I promise much longer chapters in the future when I start to get the hang of this. But for now please be patient with me as this is my first fic (the last one I wrote didn't count). And as always, constructive criticism will be appreciated.

Oh and please read my one-shot songfic fic, "Malchik Gay". I haven't been getting any reviews on that one, and I can't fix whatever's wrong with it unless someone tells me what's wrong with it.

Review please! Flames are okay if you really need to send me one. But I prefer constructive criticism.


End file.
